The Weak Against The Strong
by Pupmon1
Summary: The weak always fight the strong, whether the strong truly wish to fight is irrelevant... [Dragon Retainers]


Selena nervously rubbed the pommel of her sword. While Camilla swore they would be fine, Selena couldn't help herself. This road had been plagued by bandits, ambushing merchants, travelers, and even the tax collectors. It's sad, that's what caught the king's gaze, his missing taxes, leading to Camilla and her retainers walking down a dark road, cloaks hiding their identities.

Beruka walked beside her, her axe strapped to her back. Their lady walked a few steps behind them, a tome hidden under her cloak. Selena hadn't seen her two companions like this before. Beruka's eyes were sharp, her motions rigid and practiced, the dim light she had grown accustomed to seeing was gone...there was no emotion there, not at the moment. Camilla was acting strange as well. Her expression was stern, and her eyes….one was hidden by her long bangs...the other shone with a cruel light.

Selena felt so out of place, walking along side two who seemed to be...enjoying the tense calm. They walked in silence, Selena trying her hardest to keep her gaze forward. Selena sensed movement around her and her hand gripped her sword.

A moment later several large men jumped out of the forest...the leader donned in in blood splattered Nohrian armor.

The large man laughed and smiled at the women. "Well well well, look what we've got here boys. Don't you girls know it's dangerous to wander alone?"

"I assure you, we are quite aware of the dangers." Camilla's voice sounded dark...even though Selena knew she wasn't in any danger, shivers shot down her spine.

The leader laughed and drew a large sword from his back...an armorslayer. "Well darling, here's the deal. Give us all the valuables you've got...or we'll take it off your corpse."

"Hmm...Selena, Beruka, I believe this man is threatening us."

"He appears to be doing just that." Beruka's voice was emotionless and blank, completely monotone as she drew her blade. Though a cheshire grin grew on her face as the man paled a little.

Selena drew her sword and held it to her side, crossing it over Beruka's as they spoke together. "Shall we deal with him, Lady Camilla?"

Selena could hear the smirk in Camilla's voice as she spoke. "Leave something recognizable, girls."

"Yes, Lady Camilla."

Selena lightly tapped her blade against Beruka's, then they charged. Selena darted to the side, slamming her weight against the man to her left. Her shoulder slammed into his chest, and she could feel his ribs crack under her pauldron. She turned, planting her foot on the ground as she slashed upward. Her blade easily rips through the cloth armor and gutted the poor man. In the back of her mind, she felt sorry for him...but her lady had ordered her to action, and this was no time for pity.

The red head threw the limp body away and pivoted, barely dodging a thrust of a lance. The lancehead caught her shirt, tearing her sleeve. The bandit advanced, thrusting at the swordswoman. Selena backed away, staying light on her feet as she ducked and weaved out of the way. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see her partner fighting on the other side of the road.

Beruka faced another lancer and a swordsman. She charged at the lancer, getting close and running him down. She wrapped her arm under his, and hooked his head in the crook of her blade. She yanked downward, a sickening snap was heard as his neck broke. Beruka ducked under the limp body, yanking her blade free. Then she attempted a similar charge against the swordsman, only to be thrown back by his shield. He was faster than the ex-assassin, thrusting and attacking, not leaving her an opening in enough time.

Beruka and Selena caught each other's gaze and nodded slightly. They backed to the center of the road, bumping back to back. The two bandits laughed, thinking they had the two girls pinned. Selena smirked and pulled her cloak around her, Beruka doing the same. They spun around each other, Selena hearing the snapping of wood as Beruka defended her, herself putting up her sword to block a downward strike. She grinned and leaned into her sword, putting all her weight on her left side.

The sword was forced out of the man's hand. Selena slashed forward, cutting into the man's gut. She pulled her sword back, planting her feet firmly before thrusting forward, burying her blade into the man's chest. With a nudge, the body fell backward. Selena stepped forward, stomping on the man's chest...the bone cracking beneath her foot as she yanked her weapon for the corpse.

The warrior shivered when she realized what she just did...those two were rubbing off her a little too much. Selena took a deep breath to center herself and turned to look at her allies. Beruka was ripping her ax from the chest of the lancer, no emotion on her face, or in her eyes. Camilla was still standing where she was, untouched by the blood shed, the bandit leader staring her down.

He lifted his blade and laughed. "I'm not afraid of ye! Or yer blood'ounds!"

Camilla grinned and chuckled. "You don't have to be…" She tilted her head back slightly, the hood of her cloak falling off. Selena paled at what she saw. Camilla's bangs fell out of her face...her left eye blood-red and slit...like her damn dragon's. "...fear or not, you'll die all the same."

The man tried to charge her, his armorslayer directed to stab into her stomach. Camilla straightened up and rolled her eyes, sidestepping the simple charge. She let out a bored sigh and lifted her arm. Lighting crackled between her fingers, and with a flick of her wrist, an electric blast shot from her hand, striking the man in the back.

Selena could smell the burning flesh and the crisp air...it burned her nose a little as the body fell to the ground. Camilla flicked a wayward spark off her fingers and walked up to the man. His armor was now charred, and his eyes wide open, blank and lifeless.

Camilla yanked the armorslayer out of its previous owner's hand. "Shame, I thought you would be a challenge for me…" she said, her tone bored, yet dark at the same time. The Maligknight spun the sword in her hand, then embedded the blade into the corpse's back. The metal charred armor easily bent under the heavy blade, cutting into it. Then she turned to her retainers. "Beruka!"

Beruka lifted her head, holding her ax in front of her at attention. "Yes, Lady Camilla?"

"Summon Garnet, we need to track down where their camp is."

Beruka nodded and stepped away, whistling sharply.

Selena could hear the distant beats of wings from where they left the two wyverns. She sighed and sheathed her weapon, looking away from the dead bodies. She felt a hand clamp on her shoulder.

"You did well."

Selena gulped at the sound of her mistress' voice and she carefully lifted her gaze, tensing when she saw that draconic eye staring down at her. It was even harder to hold her gaze than before. "It...it was simple, L-Lady Camilla. Bandits are never a challenge."

"You did say you were a warrior back home. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised." Camilla paused, noticing Selena's strange reaction. She was confused for a moment before sighing. "Right, sorry." Selena glanced up to find Camilla had shaken her hair back into place, lightly blowing her bangs to keep them even, and making sure that eye was hidden. "Better?"

Selena gulped and glanced away. "S-sorry...Lady Camilla."

"It's alright dear. I wouldn't expect you to be any different."

Selena tensed up at the slight shake in Camilla's voice, but before she could say anything about it, Striker and Garnet landed behind them. Garnet clawed at the dirt, sniffing at the bodies carefully, Beruka coming up to gently stroke her neck. Striker grunted and sniffed at the corpse of the bandit leader.

Camilla walked up to her mount and gently pet his head. She muttered something to him, and stepped back. Selena watched as Striker played with the corpse. His claws dug ripped into the metal easily, like one cracking open a crab. Selena forced herself to look away when Striker crushed the corpse's head, though she could hear her lady giggle alongside the sounds.

Selena retreated to the tree line and shivered. Camilla was acting so weird...cruel and unnerving. And that eye...it was unnatural...it reminded her of...of _it_.

"It's Striker." Beruka's voice suddenly cut through her thoughts.

Selena looked up to find Beruka and Garnet standing before her, Garnet sniffing a nearby body. "Wh-what?"

"It's Striker. That's why Camilla is acting differently," the ex-assassin said simply.

Selena blinked in confusion. She knew riders became connected to their mounts...but she had never heard of them influencing how they act. "What? How so?"

Beruka glanced towards their lady before sliding off her mount. She came to lean beside her partner, her voice dropping to a whisper. "There's something in her blood...it makes their connection stronger...makes them fierce in battle. But Camilla says she looses herself during missions."

"O-oh…I sh-"

"Don't. She's used to this. She told me it's okay to be afraid. Just stand beside her."

Selena laughed and crossed her arms. "I'm not afraid!"

"Good!" Selena jumped when Camilla called out. She looked up and saw the princess had mounted her wyvern. "Because we're not done yet! Beruka, has Garnet picked up a scent?"

Beruka snapped to a ready position and nodded. "Yes, Lady Camilla!"

"Then hop on her, both of you! And let's get going!"

Beruka nodded and hopped onto the brown wyvern. Garnet groaned, but allowed her rider to help Selena to mount behind her. Beruka glanced back, making sure her partner was secure before patting Garnet's neck. The wyvern grunted, not lifting into the air until Beruka repeated the motion, more forcefully with a growl.

Camilla laughed as Striker darted into the air behind Garnet. The two glided just above the trees, staying beside each other easily.

"They'll have guards," Beruka called out.

Camilla chuckled and put a hand on the ax sheathed on Striker's harness. "Probably...be ready for a fight."

"You really think they'll be stupid enough to fight us?" Selena asked carefully, gesturing at Garnet and Striker.

"Probably...stupid...reckless...foolish...every one of them probably thinks, 'oh, I'll be the one to finally cut her down'...of course that's what the five men before him were thinking too. They never succeed...but they always try…" Camilla glanced at Selena and sighed. "I stopped assuming...mercy isn't something they want."

Beruka glanced back, her expression blank. "The weak always fight the strong...they just never realize they're the weak ones until it's too late."

"...yeah…" Selena looked away, putting a hand on her shoulder, her scar barely visible in the tear on her sleeve.

Beruka lightly elbowed her partner, shocking her back to the present. This was no time for her thoughts to swim in the past. Selena put a hand on her sword. Now was time to prepare for a fight.

Garnet led the three to a small camp in the woods. Camilla took the lead and raised her ax, shouting as the archers and guards on the ground. "By order of the king, surrender now and we will allow you to live!"

A chorus of shouting that all accumulated to 'Garon can go to hell' rose from the camp, and an arrow whipped past Camilla's head. Camilla let out a sigh and closed her eyes. "...fine…" She nodded at her retainers, then dove on the camp.

Beruka kicked Garnet, and down they went. Garnet landed on a tree and snapped up an archer. There were three other archer stations, all firing at the two wyverns. Camilla took out another with a bolt of lighting. Selena flipped off Garnet's back and clung to her tail, an old tactic from before. Beruka glanced back, then patted Garent's side. The wyvern rocked her tail, then flung Selena into the air, towards one of the other stands.

Selena drew her sword in midair and slashed out towards the tree. She gasped as her arm was wrenched, but she kept her grasp, managing to kick the archer with the swing. She put a foot on the tree and yanked herself free. She landed on the platform and slashed at the archer, sending him plummeting to the ground in a broken heap.

Selena paused for a moment, impaling her sword in the wooden platform. She surveyed the battlefield as she rolled her shoulder back into place. Camilla was dealing with those who dared to steal heavy armor from the guards, her magic burning them down easily. Beruka was darting from tree to tree, leaping off her mount to gore someone with her ax, only to hop back on and dart back to the tree tops.

Though her pattern was caught by her next target, and the lancer swung his weapon. The head caught her side, throwing her to the ground. That sprung Selena into action. She hit her shoulder, making sure it was back in place, then she grabbed her sword. She jumped down, landing with a roll. She ran up behind the lancer and thrusted her sword through his gut. With a grunt she shoved him to the side and darted to help Beruka up.

Beruka nodded as she grabbed her partner's hands, a small grateful smile on her face, though it was instantly gone when she was on her feet. She grabbed Selena's sword hand and spun it around, forcing the blade into the chest of an ax wielder. Selena nodded her thanks, yanking her sword free.

Only one enemy remained, a large man in armor, with a large familiar shield and a spear. Another thief. Selena spun her sword, then charged. She expected to be able to get close, dart around the shield and stab into the weak spot on the side.

Though her charge was ended when the man turned and slammed his shield into her. He tossed her into the air, flinging her back. Selena hit Camilla and Striker in the air, and all three were sent tumbling into a bush.

"Are you alright?" Camilla asked softly, having caught Selena in her arms.

Selena looked up, that eye staring down at her...but there was a gentleness to it. "Yeah…" Selena looked over at the large knight. At her back she could feel Camilla was panting...this fight needed to end. "Lady Camilla...do you have enough power for one more good strike?"

"Yes. Do you have a plan?"

"I'm going to distract him...one good shot in the back should do him in."

Camilla nodded. "I can do that. Be safe."

Selena grinned as she stood. "I'll be fine."

The redhead took a deep breath and darted forward. The knight was distracted with keeping Beruka at bay with his lance, but Selena's blade was discarded at his feet. Selena darted behind the knight and waved to get Beruka's attention.

Once she had it, she tapped her forearm and raised it above her head. Beruka twitched, then Garnet rose, the knight stumbling back to keep his shield between him and Beruka. Selena nodded and darted forward, ducking into a dive. She slid between the man's legs, grabbing her blade and rolling out of the way before he could slam the shield down to take off her head.

The knight turned to face her as Beruka retreated to the tree tops. Selena charged and slashed at the shield, doing her job as a distraction. She tried to keep her gaze from flicking to behind the knight. Camilla rose on Striker, static arcing around her outstretched hand. As she outstretched arm, Selena disengaged.

Camilla grinned and flicked her wrist. Her lightning arched through the air, and struck the man in the back...the scent of charred skin filled the air. The body fell over with a loud clang. And with that the battle was over, the strong had won.

Beruka landed beside Selena and dismounted. "All aggressors had been eliminated," she said curtly as Camilla landed in front of them. Beruka glanced at one of the tents left standing. "Shall we deal with the noncombatants?"

"There's no need," Selena suddenly stepped forward. "We came to get the stolen taxes, not kill everyone in the area. We took down those who defied us, let's take it and leave." She gestured at the largest tent.

Camilla paused for a moment before nodding. "Yes, I agree. Beruka, take Garnet and grab the chest."

Beruka nodded and gestured for Garnet to follow her into the large tent. Selena focused her gaze downward as the rush of battle wore off...and her body started to ache. Her shoulder was torn...and she could feel the blood pooling in her glove now. It was a lot. Her head started pounding, and her vision began to blur...she could hear her blood rushing in her ears.

"-lena? S-...-ear m-? -len-!" Selena's legs collapsed and she felt her body hit the ground before everything went black.

* * *

Selena returned to consciousness somewhere soft and warm. She carefully opened her eyes and, after a few bleary blinks, she recognized the ceiling of Camilla's room. Soft covers were pulled around her...and she was cradled by way too many pillows. She tried to sit up, only for her shoulder to send shocks of pain through her.

"Ah, d-dammit…"

"Don't move." Selena looked to the left to find Beruka sitting on the edge of the bed. Her expression was strangely soft, her voice shaking a little. "You've wrenched your shoulder...and there's not much healing staves can do. Your muscles need to heal. You've...been out for about a day...we've been taking turns taking care of you."

Selena smiled and shifted positions, carefully reaching out and putting a hand on Beruka's. "...thanks...Bebe...tell Camilla I'm okay..."

Beruka nodded and hesitated, gently rubbing Selena's knuckles before standing and walking out of the room. Selena settled back down and closed her eyes, carefully putting a hand on her shoulder. That'll take awhile to heal...but if that while is spend having Beruka and Camilla care for her...maybe it wouldn't be that bad.


End file.
